Shitsuren
by Lyco-chan
Summary: The Second to My Junjou Journals. This time: Misaki & Haruhiko share their oppinions on how their first meet 'really' was.
1. Takahashi Misaki

Alright everyone, a few announcements before we begin.  
First off, this is the second installment of a series of Journals I call in general, the "Junjou Journals" (original i know XD) They are two people's perspectives on certain events that happened. This one, for example, is Misaki & Haruhiko's opinion on when Misaki started yelling at Haruhiko for being mean to Usagi & what the results were. The beauty about these, is that they are opinion based. So, Misaki's will be TOTALLY different from Haruhiko's. The only thing they really have in common- they're talking about the same event.

Second, I try to make these as one character as possible, so, if you think it's a bit off, let me know!! I'd greatly appreciate constructive criticism! Seriously, please do! I really want some opinions here!

Thirdly & lastly, I don't tend to put much japanese dialog in here, a few words here & there giev it a normal vibe, but I don't tend to use certain words alot because frankly, I don't want to sound like a overly obsessive otaku who has no idea what they're talking about & is now just saying random words. No, I don't like that, so I try to steer clear of those. But, I do like using phrases & names. But, I'm not gonna go make people say "She is realy kawaii though, don't you agree?" Heck no. But, if it matches the character for a certain thing like say~ Nowaki smiling at Hiroki's face when he's mad & saying "Aw~ Kawaii~" or something, sure why not? It's cute. But I'm not throwing in random words to show how much I know unlike some fans... Ok, if you actually read all o this, you. are. epic. I would say I love you, but I don't know you & there fore that would be creepy. Yes Yes... So without further ado, enjoy your crappy anime fanfic. Well, my crappy anime fanfic...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, I've had it up to here with this man! He bombards about as if he's all mighty! Plus, he's so cold towards others! He critisized Usagi-san's work without even reading it! Harshly at that! He was just plain harsh, towards his own Nii-chan! I couldn't stand there & let Usami-ani stomp all over Usagi-san like that!

I don't know what came over me!

...I was flooded with emotions for Usami-san, some that I didn't quite understand... I just got upset! I- I yelled at him! Barely knowing Usami-ani, I went off the deep end!

Now, he sends me flowers daily with notes professing his love for me...

It pisses me off...

Aslo now, Usagi-san believes he has to compete with his Nii-chan for me & has started giving me flowers & such as well!! I really dislike Usami-ani's for this... His persistance is killing me...

Ni-san, now I have two Usamis who are "after me"... I don't know what to do!!

...Bakayero...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah ok, it's short, but it's a Journal Diary. If you don't space of anything, It's a loose leaf sheet of paper's worth ;-;

Anyways, thanks so much for reading!!

R & R My lovely readers!! ^-^ 


	2. Usami Haruhiko

Misaki-kun...that's his name. The name of my brother's so called 'lover'...

He doesn't understand the relationship I have with Akihiko... It's very odd that my brother would fall for a boy like him... Someone so free, young, & na?ve.

But, he is cute, I've got to give him that...

Misaki yelled at me, though I showed no cruelty towards him...He likes my brother, that's for sure...

It pisses me off...

I will have him for my own. Sooner of later something will happen to their relationship & Misaki will choose me over that acursid brother of mine... Hopefully that will happen sooner though.

He told me he liked flowers, so, to show him I care, I send him flowers with notes attached proclaiming him to be mine & telling him how I will steal him away someday.

Though, Akihiko seems to have him under some sort of spell. I intend to break it & thier little bond with it...

This is so frustrating...

...Koi ni ochiru Misaki....

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it! Because I know I did! ^-^

R & R My lovely Readers! 


End file.
